Deafening Silence
by annabethchase98
Summary: He was the only one left alive. Other hunters had all fallen, and none had risen to replace them. People froze in fear when they saw their loved ones being killed by creatures, demons, spirits... They were all killed too, unless they were lucky enough to have Dean save them. In which case, they ended up taking the same path the eldest Winchester was seriously considering.


**.oOo.**

He twirled the nearly empty bottle in his hand, staring into it, listening to the music of the pills clanking together. The lid lay on the marble counter before him, revealing the six pills that had been hidden in the container. With a heavy sigh, he placed the bottle beside the lid.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror, sweat dripping down his brow, into his eyes, and when he wiped it from his face, dirt smeared and covered his forehead. He closed his eyes with a sigh, his head hanging low as he leaned against the counter.

He was tired. He was devastated, alone, and sick. He'd had enough. Every day, running, never ending, either chasing something or being chased. It had been years since he Castiel stopped answering his prayers, and even longer since Sam had died.

He was the only one left alive. Other hunters had all fallen, and none had risen to replace them. People froze in fear when they saw their loved ones being killed by creatures, demons, spirits... They were all killed too, unless they were lucky enough to have Dean save them. In which case, they ended up taking the same path the eldest Winchester was seriously considering.

He opened his eyes, picking his head up to look at himself in the mirror again. His blood stained clothes were ruined beyond redemption, but at this point, he didn't know if it was old blood or new blood. His blood, or someone else's blood.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and to the bed in the run down motel, sitting on the edge and putting his forehead in his hands. He closed his eyes, and in a last attempt, whispered the name of the person he wished was there to help him.

"Castiel… Please…"

It was barely above a breath, and he sighed when he looked up and found the room just as empty as before. He stood up, walking back to the bathroom, glaring at the small bottle of medications. Running the cold water, he leaned against the counter, his hands making a cup to splash the frigged water on his battered face. He reached for the hand towel, drying his face before finally reopening his eyes.

Castiel was behind him.

"…Cas?" Dean whispered before whipping around quickly. He was met by Cas' crystal blue eyes, which in turn met Dean's bright green ones.

"Hello, Dean." He answered crisply, as if he didn't know the situation his friend was in.

"Dammit Cas, where the hell have you been, man?! I've been praying to you for years; why did you stop ignoring them in the first place?!" He shook with fury, knocking the open pill bottle on the ground, spilling the medicine over the cold tile floor.

Cas pretended to ignore them.

"What the hell happened to you…?" Tears welled in Dean's eyes, threatening to spill over as he stared at his long-lost friend.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I would have come in a heartbeat if it had been possible. Heaven has been sealed off, no angels have been allowed to leave. I snuck away for as long as I can, only because I know of your future." His angelic face held as much sympathy as the emotionless man could muster, sincerely wishing he could help his only friend left in the world.

"That's… That's it? Cas, this is the first time you've come when I called in years, and I've called every day, and you come with some ominous 'I know your future' shit?!"

"Dean," Castiel said calmly, though he was internally terrified. He knew that this was the last day his only friend would spend alive. "Please, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! That's all you have to say for yourself?!"

"Dean… Listen to me. I know, it's been a while. I wish I could tell you everything. …I just can't. I know that it has been years, and I know you've been alone, and in a living hell-"

"No. No, Cas, I haven't been in a 'living hell'. I've been to hell. I was there for a year, Cas. This? This is worse than hell was."

"I know. I wish I could tell you how well I understand. But, I don't have much time… You're dreaming. You're asleep, Dean, and when you wake up, we'll never be able to see each other again."

"Why? Castiel, there is something that you're not telling me."

"You'll find out soon enough."

Dean woke with a start, in the same run down motel he had fallen asleep in. He was laying on the floor, his head pounding from a splitting headache. He sat up and looked around, noticing the empty bottle of medication laying open on the ground next to him.

He stood and turned around when the door opened, smiling at Castiel. Cas ignored him, which drove the smile away. He watched as Cas ran over, but instead of acknowledging his friend, the angel knelt down.

Dean looked down to see what he was doing.

And that's when he was greeted by his own dead body.

**.oOo.**

**Started: 9-3-14**

**Finished: 9-12-14**

**Word Count: 853**

**Hey guys! Don't hate me, k? Dean is my fav but I had to.**


End file.
